justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Power
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1990 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |pc = (Beta) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 64 (JD2) 72 (JD3/''JDGH'') |dlc = February 1, 2012 (JD3) |choreo = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAhxbPImH6c }} "The Power" by is featured on , (as a DLC) and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with an appearance similar to a New Orleans musician. He has pink flat-top hair and is wearing a pair of purple sunglasses, a pink and purple buttoned coat, a pair of purple pants, and a pair of white and dark purple shoes with turquoise laces. Remake In the remake, he has a cyan outline, and the effect that appears whenever I've got the power! is sung is different. Thepower@coach 1.png|Original Power coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Original The dancer seems to be in a concert, standing on a stage with people cheering for him in the audience with their hands in West Coast hand gestures. There are also multiple radios in the background. Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits The hands and radios seem to be further away. Remake In the remake, the hands are replaced by more radios, and there are different spotlights. Appearances in Mashups The Power appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * ''Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Ghostbusters * Miss Understood * Rich Girl * Troublemaker * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) ' * ''Fancy '''(Retro Men) Captions The Power appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Angry Stomp * Clap Your Hands * Marching Man * Push Away * Saxophone * Side Slice * Strider Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Slowly raise both of your arms, as if you were playing a saxophone. Gold Move 2: Throw your right hand out quickly with your right leg behind your left leg and your left arm on your back. Gold Move 3: Do a clockwise spin. ThePowerGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 ThePowerGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 ThePowerGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 TP GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TP GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game TP GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *The pictograms are blue in a beta image. However, in the actual game, they are light purple. ** Also, when the singer says "I've got the power!", there were no special effects, and this pictogram didn't appear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5KuhTjCZ7g *This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup. *In the Just Dance 2 menu icon, the coach's coat is a lighter shade of purple. *The line Quality I possess something appears as one line the first time it's sung, but then it's divided into two lines as Quality/I possess something. *The dancer appears on the PAL cover. *In the pictograms sprite from the song's Just Dance Now files, a pictogram in a beta design from Just Dance 2 can be found. *In the first look trailer of Just Dance Live, the coach is seen meaning the song is possible to be one of those songs in the show. Gallery Thepowerjd2.jpg|''The Power'' Thepowersqa.png|''The Power'' (JD3/GH) Power_cover_generic.png|''The Power'' (Remake) snapthepowermenu.png|''The Power'' on the Just Dance 2 menu jdnowcoverthepower.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Thepoweravatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 27.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 TPCoach.png|Coach extraction 1 pictos-sprite-thepower.png|Pictograms m0lTdSqLNbEA.png|Beta Pictogram coach_jd2_power.png|Coach extraction 2 Videos Official Music Video Snap! - The Power Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - The Power Just Dance 3 The Power Gameplays Just Dance 2 - The Power Just_Dance_3_Snap_The_Power Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract The Power Just Dance Now - The Power - Snap! References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet